


Me Too

by purple_bird123



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Confessions, First Time, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Sex, I Love You, Love, M/M, TLC, Virgin Keith (Voltron), blowjob, handjob, loving, soft, soft sheith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_bird123/pseuds/purple_bird123
Summary: Keith smiled and looked into Shiro’s eyes, “I’d like that.”“Me too.” Shiro pulled Keith into a hug, a warm and loving hug, a hug he didn’t know he needed until now, “me too Keith.”Keith nuzzled his face into Shiro’s chest, “I love you Shiro.”“I love you too.”





	Me Too

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted some soft Sheith. Don't get me wrong I love a good kinky Sheith, but I don't think this gets enough appreciation. I just love these two so much I think they deserve some TLC.
> 
> Post Voltron 
> 
> xoxo Purple Bird

Shiro turned over trying to get the light from the sun out of his eyes. God, he missed the sun but this...he forgot how hard it was to sleep in with it beating down on your eyes.

He opened his eyes slightly to see Keith still sound asleep and facing away from him. His body moved slowly in rhythm to his sleeping breath. His hair was greasy and shone in the sunlight. Shiro smirked, he really needed to shower. 

Keith just got released from the hospital and he hadn't showered in a long time. There was an attempt the night before but as soon as Keith hit the bed he fell fast asleep.

He reached over and took a moment to adjust to his new arm. He had had it for a while but every time he saw it he had to re-register this fact. 

Taking a deep breath he reached out and ran his fingers through Keith's hair. Even though he had a prosthetic he could feel the way the black greasy hair felt in his fingers. It was oily and soft, baby-like but yea...he needed a shower. Shiro laughed to himself, this fact wasn't going to leave his mind until Keith successfully got himself in there and washed.

He pulled back his hand and he could smell the sweat and dirt that built up into Keith's hair, a smell he didn't mind. It was comforting, it was the smell of a brave warrior. Shiro recalled the moment he was held captive by the Galra and how he hadn't showered in over a year. This in front of him was nothing, this was just plain and simple and pure lovely.

keith stirred and turned around pulling the covers over with him. So that's where the covers went during the night. Keith was bundled up in the covers, his face just peaked out from the cocoon he had constructed so effortlessly.

Shiro woke up during the middle of the night to feel cold and Cosmo's soft hair rubbing against his leg. To his surprise, Keith stole all the covers and Cosmo tried to curl against Shiro to gain some heat. The room went so cold in the middle of the night and Shiro forgot how cold the Garrison got at night in September. They're located in a dessert which makes them think that they can blast the AC.

Shiro wanted to badly cuddle into Keith to get warmth but he didn't want to disrupt probably one of Keith's most peaceful sleep in a few years.

Shiro looked around for Cosmo and saw him curled up in a ball on the floor next to the laundry Shiro still needed to fold and put away. 

Keith mumbled in his sleep and Shiro smiled and touched his lips gently, careful not to wake him up.

His lips were chapped and bled.  Shiro wiped the blood with his thumb and turned around and dug around in the drawer and pulled out a stick of lip-chap. Uncapping the lip he gently put it on Keith's lips, careful to avoid the sting of lip chap with the open wounds.

Keith groaned and covered his face with what was left of the blankets making Shiro want to laugh. Bitting his tongue he scootched closer to Keith and fought with him to get the covers away from his face.

Keith cussed - from what Shiro could make out - and violently pulled back on the covers before turning around, back to Shiro.

Shiro smiled and got close to Keith's lean body and gently spooned him. Pulling himself close to Keith he tried to imagine what it felt like spooning him without the blankets.

This was the first time the two of them shared a bed. Shiro didn't think this was purposely planned, but he was glad it happened.

Keith came in to talk to Shiro right after being released. He had told Shiro he and his mother were planning on going to his fathers grave sometime in the afternoon. He invited him to come but Shiro knew this was a personal family matter and gave his permission to go without him.

Keith looked a bit sad but he took the permission and sat down on the bed and stretched. Shiro offered him to have a shower but he was out like a light. 

Watching Keith sleep then and there made Shiro's heart awake from it's mourning over Adam's passing. Something about Keith, it was pure. Something also came to the back of his mind, love? Did Keith ever say he loved him? It played on his mind, he would've remembered this discussion...wouldn't he?

Keith just became something he wanted to protect, make sure that Adam's fate wasn't his. He missed Adam, god it stang but Keith...He wanted Keith to stay more than he wanted anyone in his life.

Gently - with some force of course - he pulled the sheets of Keith and gave the man all the heat of his body. Slowly the heat between the two of them came, making Shiro feel cozy and safe.

He could feel Keith breath slowly and he nuzzled his nose into his neck and closed his eyes, enjoying the scent of Keith.

It was earthy, Shiro remembered this smell even before the fact that Keith hadn't showered, but this was just Keith. In fact, the not showering part made it more prevalent and Shiro loved it.

"Shiro...?" Keith's voice was just audible.

"Do you want me to let go?" Shiro's heart raced and he swore Keith probably could feel it pound against him.

"Yes."

Shiro's heart sank and let go, "Keith I'm..."

Keith turned around tossing the covers and held onto Shiro and buried his face into the man's chest.

Shiro looked down at him, his face was relaxed and his eyes closed. Shiro brushed a stray piece of hair from his eyes.

"Don't let me go," Keith mumbled and snuggled close, their legs intertwining. 

"Never," Shiro promised and buried his face into Keith's hair and held him close. "Keith...I love you." The words escaped. He was terrified to know how he would take it, but he had to try.

"I love you too." Keith looked up, his purple eyes looking right into Shiro's grey eyes.

Shiro looked down and gave a smile and lifted Keith's face up and brought his lips down. 

Their lips met, Shiro wasn't imagining it because the taste of the lip chap mixed with copper (blood) was very prevelant. 

Keith's strong hands gripped onto Shiro's shirt, as Shiro's tongue explored his mouth. God even Keith's morning breath was just perfect.

He pulled Keith onto him and ran his hand through Keith's locks.

"Shiro..." Keith pulled back and looked down at him.

"What's wrong? Keith, I'm..."

"No don't be sorry." He gave a small smile and looked down and played with Shiro's collar, "Adam..."

Shiro bit his lip and lifted Keith's face up, and kissed him. He would always have a special place for Adam in his heart but Keith, Keith was the one he wanted to love forever.

Keith kissed back as his hands wondered over the man’s chest.

Shiro took Keith’s hands and smiled before slipping the top off. Keith traced his fingers over Shiro’s scars, each of them staying silent. This experience was oddly intimate but in a good way.

Shiro took the corners of Keith’s top and lifted it above his head and threw it on the floor and ran his hands over his chest, “almost as many scars as me.”

Keith smiled and looked down, “almost.”

“Are you sure?” Shiro asked and Keith knew exactly what he meant by this. He nodded biting his lip and looked at Shiro’s pecs and ran his hands over them, “yea…I just…I haven’t ever…”

“Hey, it’s okay. Take things slow. Lube is always the best friend in any circumstances.”

Keith looked at Shiro and a small blush crossed his cheeks, “yea?”

“Yea.” Shiro smiled and looked at the night stand, “should be in the drawer if any. Condoms too.”

Keith nodded and got off Shiro and dug around and got them, “so uh…” Keith looked at the condom and the lube, “who fucks who?”

Shiro laughed, “well since it’s your first time, what would you be more comfortable with?”

Keith thought hard, “I uh…”

“Let’s just see how things go.” Shiro smiled and took the lube and condom and put them on the bed, “as I said, nice and slow. If you want me to stop anything just say so.”

Keith nodded and looked down at his semi-hard member, “does it hurt?”

Shiro took his hand and looked at him, “I’m not going to lie. But slow and steady helps ease the pain. But it’ll all go away when things get moving along. May not walk or sit right for a few days but it’ll pass.”

“I trust you.” Keith looked at Shiro and took off his pants and bit his lip, a blush crossed his face.

“Hey don’t be embarrassed.” Shiro smiled, “what can I do to make things less awkward?”

“Take your pants off.” Keith reached for the hem of his pants but stopped.

“Go ahead.”

With a shacking hand Keith took hold of the hem and slowly pulled it back, biting his lip and eyes transfixed on what his hand was doing. Soon Shiro was naked and he looked back at Keith.

Keith looked him over and then looked up to Shiro, “you sure it won’t hurt?” He glanced again at Shiro’s starting to get hard member.

“Yea it will, but I’ll be gentle. Communicate okay?”

Keith nodded and held his arm to his chest.

“Come here.” Shiro pulled Keith down and kissed him, “just forget we are now both naked and kiss me normally.”

Keith nodded and closed his eyes and kissed Shiro back. Tongues explored each others mouths and Shiro brought his hands to Keith’s fine taut thighs, “relax.”

Keith took a deep breath and kissed Shiro holding onto his face. Shiro’s hand wondered and grasped Keith’s ass and squeezed, feeling the curve of his ass.

Keith bit down on Shiro’s tongue, “sorry...”

“Don’t be.” Shiro brushed the hair from Keith’s eyes, “do you want to touch me instead?”

“Uh…no…not right now…I don’t want to mess up.”

“You won’t. But if you want to let me know or just do it okay.”

Keith nodded and buried his face into Shiro’s neck as his hand slowly dipped into Keith’s ass and felt his tight rim.

“Shiro…I haven’t…I haven’t bathed!”

Shiro laughed, “Keith, it’s okay. If you want to go ahead. If you don’t want to do this it’s okay, really.”

“But…but…won’t it be a turn off?”

Shiro shook his head and looked into Keith’s eyes, “nothing you could ever do would turn me off. Trust me.”

Keith nodded and again buried his face into Shiro’s neck as Shiro then took the opportunity to bring his fingers to Keith’s rim and gently pocked and propped at it to get an idea of what he was working with.

Keith bit into Shiro’s neck – for sure leaving a mark - when Shiro inserted just the tip of finger in.

“Don’t worry, the lube will ease things up.”

Keith nodded and looked over his shoulder the best he could, “do we need to suck each other?”

Shiro smiled, “not if you don’t want to.”

Keith shook his head in embarrassment, “no…”

Shiro lifted his face and kissed his nose, “understood.”

Keith smiled, “this isn’t awkward is it? Like…”

“Relax Keith.” Shiro smiled and kissed his cheek, “you’re in good hands. Here, I’ll get the lube on and I’ll start slow and you tell me when to take things up a notch okay?”

Keith nodded and got off Shiro, “how do I lay?”

“Anyway, you want, as long as I have access to you I’m good.” He grabbed the lube and popped the cap.

Keith got on his back and bent his legs, “how is this?”

“Legs up a little further.” Shiro got in position as Keith lifted his legs up, “better?” He looked at Shiro from his position.

Shiro nodded and gently massaged the lube onto his hole making Keith gasp, “that’s fucking cold…”

“Feels good though.” Shiro smiled and slowly massaged him, making him nice and lubed up.

“Okay…more.” Keith nodded his cock now lay heavy on his abdomen.

Shiro took a fingertip and inserted it slowly, Keith gasped and lost grip on his legs as they went flying down onto Shiro.

Shiro smiled and inserted further causing Keith to squirm.

“Hold still if you can, it’ll help with the pain.”

Keith nodded and bit his lip as he regained position and looked at Shiro, his cock dripped of pre-cum already.

“How long has it been since you’ve played with yourself?” Shiro rested his finger inside Keith.

“Uh…long time…”

Shiro nodded, “want another finger?”

Keith nodded in response watching as another finger slowly sank into him.

“Oh Shiro…” Keith whined his body tensing.

“Want me to start moving them?”

Keith nodded, eyes closed. Shiro started to slowly move his fingers in and out. Keith whined softly as he was slowly being stretched.

“Can we…can we just…fuck?” Keith breathed, “I don’t know how long I can last…”

“You sure?”

Keith nodded looking at Shiro, “positive.”

Shiro got his fingers out and put the condom on and lubed it up more just to be sure. Keith watched as Shiro placed the condom on and gently massaged the lube onto his covered cock.

“Can I?”

Shiro looked up, “sure.”

Keith reached out and placed his hand on Shiro’s thick length, feeling the coolness of the lube on his fingers. But the heat from Shiro’s cock warmed Keith’s hand as he slowly moved it up and down.

“Feels good.” Shiro threw his head back, “feels so good Keith.”

Keith smiled and slowly went faster and squeezed a bit harder.

“Oh yea…” Shiro breathed through his teeth. Keith’s cock twitched as he watched Shiro look so utterly lost in euphoria.

“Okay.” Keith smiled, “fuck me.” He laid back down and held up his legs, “slowly though.”

Shiro smiled and got his tip at the entrance and slowly inserted.

Keith moaned, “more…”

Shiro inserted himself slowly. By the end he rested inside Keith, allowing Keith to come down from the pain. Tears formed at his eyes and his body was tense.

“Relax babe.” Shiro bent over and kissed Keith causing Keith to moan deep into Shiro’s mouth as he brought his hands onto his broad shoulders.

Shiro moved a little to see how Keith could take it and he moaned harder, “more…” He begged into Shiro’s lips.

With small thrusts, Keith’s body started to slowly relax onto the bed his legs now wrapped around Shiro for dear life and comfort.

Shiro kissed down to Keith’s ear and nibbled his earlobe causing the man to moan and tremble underneath him, “fuck me…don't let anything stop you. Give it all.” He begged heavily as his breath became deep.

Shiro nodded and kissed Keith’s neck and started a steady pace of thrusts. Keith cried out his legs wrapping hard onto Shiro, bringing his body closer.

“Shiro! Oh god!” Keith’s cries were heard, tears still formed in the corner of his eyes.

Keith bucked, “fuck!”

“Prostate.” Shiro winked and looked at Keith, “want me to keep hitting there until you cum?”

Keith looked deeply into Shiro’s eyes and nodded.

Shiro picked Keith’s hips up and started thrusting hitting the same spot over and over.

Keith’s vision blurred and he cried into the air beautiful sounds.

Shiro could cum alone just listening to Keith.

“Fuck!! Shiro!!!” Keith cried nails digging into Shiro’s back as he came hard onto his chest. His body shook with force, tears pooled from his eyes as a long hard moan escaped his lips. He tried catching his winded breath as he looked at Shiro, eyes wet with tears.

“I’m here babe.” Shiro smiled and pulled out leaving Keith empty and whimpering for him to be filled again.

Shiro brought his fingers to Keith’s entrance, “you took that so well.”

“It wasn’t too…short?”

Shiro shook his head, “no.”

Keith smiled and looked at Shiro’s hard cock, “can I...suck it…” his voice was small.

Shiro nodded and took the condom off and tossed it, “go ahead.”

Keith got in front of Shiro’s cock and slowly took it in.

“Fuck Keith…” Shiro ran his hands through the man’s hair and held on as Keith slowly took his cock deeper into his mouth. His tongue swirled and he sucked in his cheeks.

“That’s it…” Shiro praised as Keith began to suck like a pro, “you’re good at this.” Shiro smiled and closed his eyes and let Keith work.

Keith took it all in and let it hit the back of his throat. Shiro moaned and clenched hard onto the hair, “fuck….”

Keith smiled and popped the cock out of his mouth and kissed his v-lines and his thighs before taking the cock into his mouth again.

“Shit…”  Shiro lost it a few minutes in, coming hard and deep into Keith’s mouth.

Keith smiled and pulled away and looked at Shiro, “thank you…”

Shiro smiled and cupped Keith’s face in his hands, “you’re welcome.”

Keith blushed and took a deep breath, “So um…are we dating now?”

“Do you want to?”

Keith smiled and looked into Shiro’s eyes, “I’d like that.”

“Me too.” Shiro pulled Keith into a hug, a warm and loving hug, a hug he didn’t know he needed until now, “me too Keith.”

Keith nuzzled his face into Shiro’s chest, “I love you Shiro.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
